Saitou Tachibana
History Born in 1990 to a family well entrenched in the Yakuza, Saitou Tachibana has been in the business of organized crime since a young age. Since he was eight, he worked as an enforcer for his local Yakuza. Taking lessons in ninjutsu and other stealth arts, he quickly became known amongst the Yakuza for his efficient and silent kills. His parents retired from the mob and entered sales, and from them he quickly learned the art of manipulation. In the Yakuza, however, things were not going so well. He was being repeatedly passed up for promotions for the Oyabun's family members. Sick of the nepotism, he decided to use his skills to bring down the Yakuza from the inside. His success at playing the other members against each other brought him to the attention of the Omnia Venena crime group, who took him in. As they promoted and paid by merit, Saitou quickly found himself one of their top operatives and gained the rank of Lieutenant. Saitou is now one of the premier infiltration specialists in the organization, leading missions that require getting close to a target. This skill eventually lead to his recruitment into Rogue Branch, the elite squad of the organization. Traits Saitou is a natural manipulator, very cunning, and overall very good at getting people to trust him. He typically isn't too talkative, but repeated questioning can draw him out of his shell a little. Saitou is very, very proud of his Japanese heritage, and equally committed to filling every stereotype for a Japanese assassin. Skills *Master Stealth Specialist: Saitou is extremely adept at moving silently, able to infiltrate guarded mansions without anyone knowing he's there. *Master Infiltrator: Saitou can get in or out of nearly any compound. *Skilled Manipulator: Saitou, being an infiltrator, is also skilled at manipulation; he is skilled enough to tear a Yakuza family apart. Weapons & equipment Ninjatō Saitou carries a Ninjatō when he's on an assignment that allows for openly carrying weaponry. There's nothing very special about it, save the pattern-welded steel used in its construction to aid camouflage. He considers it his duty as a Japanese assassin to be at least moderately skilled with the blade. Shuriken Saitou also carries a set of Shuriken, which he always has hidden somewhere on his person. While he does use them for their intended purpose a projectiles, with varying precision, he more often uses them as a nasty surprise in hand-to-hand combat. He carries both the stereotypical four-sided shuriken, made from blued steel, and a three-pointed shuriken, also made from blued steel. Throwing Spikes These he does use solely for silent kills at range, and with remarkable precision. These are custom-made from pattern-welded steel, with the inner core hollowed for either reduced weight (Closed tip) or to be filled with poison (Hypodermic tip). TSMG Saitou's TSMG (Tachibana SubMachine Gun) is a custom-built submachine gun. Based off of a Skorpion, Omnia Venena gunsmiths have lightened the frame and added in extra measures to reduce recoil. It also takes 10mm magazines in a curved, box, or drum style. *Length: 17.5 in. (stock extended), 8.5 in. (stock folded) *Weight: 2.3 lb *Firing mode: Automatic *Rounds chambered: 10mm and variants. Category:Criminals Category:Asian Criminals